The Games (Gale's POV)
by AlyssaH29
Summary: We all have read the Hunger Games, but will our perceptive of the novel change, when Gale tells us his story. What will your views be on our beloved characters and will everything be the same or change?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up alarmed "Katniss!" I yell. It was only a dream I thought to myself, just a dream. I close my eyes again to try and fall asleep just a little longer. But I can't, not after what I just dreamed of, I don't think I can sleep again after that. So I just lie on our little rag I call my bed and look at my sleeping brothers on their small bed and think about my little sister and mother on their bed just next to our room. I turn over and try to ease my mind.

I get up to the sound of my sister crying. I get to her quickly before my mother can wake up. Knowing that when she does that's when she will tire herself out for the rest of the day just to help put food on the table. I always hated watching her work, just as much as I hated watching my younger brothers and sister always asking for more food. They know just as well as anyone else in the Seam that food is hard to get, were just lucky to have little game.

Once I get to my sister I tell her that everything is okay and to go back to sleep, she does not really understands what is happening today. She over hears my mom, Vick, Rory and myself talk about it. We always try to explain that everything is fine and it is going to be okay. But I know in my heart it won't be because I have no say in what goes on at the reaping. The reaping. One of the stupidest things the Capitol had created. I didn't understand the whole throw twenty-four kids from the ages twelve to eighteen so they can fight to the death. Yes, I know it's for the Capitol to show just how they own us, showing off their power. But I still think it's senseless, but really I think the whole government system is senseless and stupid.

My sister calms down a little so I make her some breakfast, which is really just a little piece of bread from our tesserae grain with some goat cheese that Katniss' sister, Prim had brought me. Just thinking about Katniss puts a little smile on my face. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday.  
It was a warm October day much like any other. I was in the Meadow, which is on the other side of the chain-linked fence that surrounds district twelve; I was making snares to catch the small animals that roam around. When suddenly I heard footsteps, and in the meadow that's the last thing you hear. So of course I thought it was a rabbit and I went after it. When I got close enough I looked through the bushes and it was no rabbit that I saw, but a little girl around the age of twelve. Her hair a dark shade of brown, done up in a braid and her eyes a misty grey.

I followed her for a while when she came across one of my snares that had a rabbit hung on it. I could tell by her face that she was examining it, but at one moment it looked as if she were going to steel it. Just before she put her hands on the rabbit I came out from behind a tree.

"That's dangerous." I said. She jumped at my voice. Then her expression changes and mine does too because there was a faint recognition in her face that I just couldn't put my finger on. "What's your name?" I said. Maybe I have seen her at school.

Then in the tiniest of a whisper I heard her say, "Catnip."

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death or hadn't you heard?" I said to her.

She looks at me with a weird expression as if I was the one stealing from her. "Katniss," she said louder to me. "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything."

I can tell that she was lying because she had a squirrel on her belt. I scowled at her and asked, "So where'd you get the squirrel?"

Reaching her arm over her should she pulls out a bow and shows it. "I shot it." she says.

I only ever saw a bow so many times in my life and I heard that they were great to hunt with. I have always wanted one just in case. I was so fascinated by the bow that I just had to touch it and see it up close. "Can I see that?"

She handed it to me and said, "Just remember stealing punishable by death."  
I couldn't help but smile at her comical joke.

From then on we became hunting partners. I was no real agreement to it. It just happened. But it was easier having her with me. The game was easier to catch, we got more and the load was lighter. I actually never regretted having her as my partner. I taught her to snare and soon enough I got myself my own bow and arrows.

Coming back to reality I decide to do something nice for Katniss. I put my sister back to sleep and go out to the Meadow, even though it is still very dark out. Nobody is out yet except for some peacekeepers that don't see me go by. Walking to the Meadow I notice the bakery's lights are on, which is rare because it usually opens a little later. I make note of that for later.

I walk briefly pass the remaining houses in the Stem that I go by every time I go hunting, a smile creeping up on my face when I pass Katniss' house. I know she will be pissed at me for not getting her. I turn my head forward and keep waking. Once I reach the fence, I listen, no hum for the electricity. I go through the little niche in the fence and run into the Meadow. I breathe in and let my lungs fill with the sweet fresh air consuming me, and for a moment I forget everything that is going on, only focusing on the woods and Katniss.

In the Meadow I retrieve to my favourite spot, our spot. I look upon the land and see the mountains and the trees, and then for a moment my mind goes back to our district so poor and useless. It's the governments fault and everybody knows it. Then as quickly as that thought comes to mind I get up and have the urge to leave before I do something stupid and risk my family and the people I love. I go through the woods having a huge impulse to kill some game to get my mind off from everything going on including the dreaded reaping. At least this year is my last then I can work in the mines and forget it, except my siblings still have to part take in it and most of all Katniss still has few more years. And again I am forced to kill and keep my mind at ease and focused instead of thinking of the unthinkable.

As the sun comes up I look at my pelt and I have a pretty good start of two rabbits and a squirrel. I know for a fact that Katniss can get this herself so it won't be an enormous present to her. I think back to the bakery and remember that the light was on when I past it and suddenly I am running back to our spot with only one thing on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I leave I put down my weapons and game bag by our spot near the rock, I grab one rabbit and the squirrel and head off back into our crummy district. I notice that all the peacekeepers that were out before are nowhere to be found, probably sleeping because they are the only ones that can. I don't go noticed by a few towns' people wondering around as I head straight to the lighted bakery which looks like a light house in the mist. I run up to the door and give a knock hoping not to disturb the baker's wife but for him to answer the door instead.

I stood there and waited for a few minutes before the baker came to the door, of course he knows who I am; I always come to the bakery with Katniss.

"Hello. Can I help you, Gale?" said the baker. Since I spend so much time trading him he learned both mine and Katniss' names.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark. I was wondering if we could make a little deal here. How about my rabbit and squirrel for one of your loaves of bread?" I rise my eyebrow hoping he'll agree or I'll have to go back in the meadow and hunt some more.

He looked at the squirrel and rabbit on my pelt and thought for a moment before he said, "Did the girl shot these?"

"No. She's not up yet. You know try to get sleep if you can today." I said. I force a small laugh.

"Yeah, I understand. How is she otherwise? Is she okay?" said the baker. I know why he's asking me this, usually before Katniss comes to the meadow to meet me I come here and talk or make trades with the baker, to see what he is willing to trade and what I need to hunt.

"She's good as usual, didn't really change. How is he? Has he said anything to you lately, I mean about her?" I said to him as I was twisting a small thread on my shirt.

The baker has a son named Peeta Mellark. He's Katniss' age. I have talked to him before and our conversations are never easy but he tries. The baker told me a secret about Katniss and his boy Peeta that only he, Peeta and I know.

"Oh, he's good and not really, he doesn't like talking about her around his mother but he does still wait." says the baker.

"Yeah, I see him sometimes when I walk with Katniss. But enough about that I came here to make a deal, do you agree or do I have to leave?" I say looking him dead in the eye; I don't understand why I'm talking so nasty to him maybe because we talked about Peeta.

But he seemed to understand because he nods and says, "I still have two rabbits in the freezer from yesterday but I could use a squirrel. How about a loaf of bread for your squirrel? Do we have a deal, Gale?"

I don't hesitate when I say, "Deal."

He goes back and comes with a loaf of bread straight from the oven and hands it to me. I take it and hand him the squirrel. I turn on my heel and start walking when I hear. "Oh and Gale good luck, you know for today."

"Thank-you." I say back to him, "Good luck for you know who." I'm guessing he understood because he just nods and despairs in the bakery.

The Baker and I talk about many things lately like trades, what going in the District, the Capitol and the reaping but the biggest thing that we talk about are Peeta and Katniss.

It's been about 3 years since I've known about Peeta. The Baker tells me everything and I tell him about Katniss. See Peeta Mellark has this huge crush on Katniss and the Baker says that this has lasted since forever. Peeta has always known that I know about his secret but he pretends that I still have no clue. I can't officially say I love Katniss but I do know I have very strong feelings for her and thinking about Peeta makes me somewhat jealous. But of course for the Bakers sake I tell him how Katniss is so he knows and can talk to his son about it. He will do anything for his son, and that's a trait Peeta got from him that I hate so much.

Peeta has always secretly cared for Katniss even if she doesn't know. Occasionally in the morning I would come to trade with the Baker and sometimes find Peeta and when I do he always gives me extra bread for Katniss or when Prim comes around selling goat cheese he give her a few more coins and buys little of the cheese. I haven't talked to him lately but when I do we usually only talk about Katniss. Today I don't see him and for today that is fine because with everything going on I just can't stand to be near him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back I can see that the light in Katniss' home is on and so I run back into the meadow knowing that she'll be here any moment.

When I finally hear her footsteps, they are quite, careful and steady; the feet of a good hunter.

"Hey, Catnip," I call out to her when I see her. Ever since I met her the first time in the woods Catnip has been my nickname for her. "Look what I shot." I hold up the bread, my present to her, and put one of my arrows through it knowing she'd laugh. She rips the bread right out of my hands like she never seen it before, she pulls out the arrow and smells the warm loaf to her nose. This is what I admire about her she's not afraid to be herself violent, distrustful, deadly and wonderful in so many ways.

"Mm, still warm," She says as she looks at the bread. "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I said to her, of course she has no idea that me and the baker are actually really good friends. "Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" She says and I know she's being ironic. "Prim left us a cheese." She takes out a bunch of basil leafs in the shape of a ball.

I am really hungry and I guess Katniss can see it too because she is smiling at me. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." I say then knowing Katniss will follow in I say in the ridiculous Capitol accent, that everyone makes fun of, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! " I grab a blackberry from our favourite bush right next to the rock and say, "And may the odds-" I toss the blackberry to Katniss knowing she will catch it.

She does catch it and says, "-Be _ever _in your favor!" I smile at her and she smiles back that little stunt there has be our way to mock the Capitol but I wish I could do something more.

Changing the subject in my head I reach for the bread and cut it with my father's knife the same knife he left behind right before he died. I remember that day like it was yesterday. My father woke up early with my mother it was like any usual day. I went down to go say bye to him before he left and I woke up my brothers so they can too. We ran downstairs and attacked my father we all flew onto the floor my mother stood there smiling and shaking her head. She was nine months pregnant the baby was due in almost a weeks' time. My dad cooked breakfast that morning we had eggs and the way he cooked them were so good he said his father taught him and that they called them scrambled eggs. He taught me how to make them just a month before so I stood next to him and helped him. He used his favourite knife to cut up some vegetables from our little garden, he loved that knife. Once he finished he saw I was admiring the knife as I always do. He grinned and handed me the knife saying, "Gale knowing that you're fourteen I want you to take my knife, you are a man now and you know how to hunt. I want you to have it and take good care of it." None of us knew that, it was going to be our last meal with him.

I put the cheese on the bread and some blackberries too. I could tell Katniss was daydreaming first because she had that look on her face like she was thinking, second because she didn't take the bread when I headed it to her and last because I said, "Right now we can run no one will find us, we could do it, you know."

I can tell she only heard the last part when she says, "What?"

I look at her dead in the eye when I say "Leave to district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." She looks at me and before she can say anything else I add, "If we didn't have so many kids."

I know she is thinking the idea over in her head but I am taken aback when she says "I never want to have kids."

"I might. If I didn't live here," I say. I know she doesn't know what I mean; she doesn't think the same way I do.

But I still get distressed when she says "But you do,"

"Forget it." I snap back at her.

She just never understands no one ever understood only my father understood what I meant when I talked about the Capitol and the districts and the government. Everyone, all the districts take this crap from the government and do nothing to put an end to it. They just sit around scared to stick up for themselves and the people they love. Well I'm not I have never been scared if the chance comes I will take it without hesitation.

"What do you want to do?" I hear Katniss ask me, as if we never just had the conversation before. I decide it`s a good thing I don`t want her to get mixed up in all of this.

"Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." I tell her.

It was a good hunting day today, the weather was nice, and we got a lot of game. We hunted all morning and when we finished it was late. By the end we got about a dozen fish not counting the small one we ate by the end, a bag of greens that we gathered and a gallon of strawberries that we got from our patch, as we call it. It's about one mile from the pond and has a fence of mesh that I put on one day when I got up early, so the animals keep out.

Leaving the meadow was hard, I wish Katniss would have agreed to run off we could have done it and she knew it too, we could have brought everyone we loved with us. Katniss would bring her mother and Prim, I would have brought my mother, sister and brothers, and maybe include the baker if he'd agree. Of course I would tell Katniss that we would bring him for the sake of having good bread but also for Peeta.

As we were leaving Katniss went through the fence first and before I went through I looked back, thinking to myself if I get picked today in the reaping I might never see this ever again. Then I turn to Katniss who's looking at me with a strange expression on her face, thinking that I might not see her either. At that moment I have this urge to hold her in my arms and never let go. But I get back to reality and go through the fence not thinking about the meadow behind me or Katniss in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked to the hob or the black market, which I say is another punch in the face to the Capitol, we are selling and trading behind the governments back and they have no clue. That's what I really like about the Hob, which I get to say I am a rebel against the Capitol and the government's laws.

Katniss walks up to some of the market ladies and men that pay fairly good for fish and greens but I decide to wonder elsewhere and told her I would be right back. I leave to go see the baker, when I get there Peeta's by the window of the back and opens the door for me. I hand him a fish, a small rag tied with some greens and several strawberries. He doesn't say anything but gives me four small loafs of bread. A good trade I say on my part especially for a friend.

As I'm walking to go meet Katniss back at the Hob to go to the mayor's house Peeta calls out to me and says, "Thanks and see you later."

I turn and say, "You too." Then I start to walk but I turn back and yell, "Oh, tell your father thanks again for this morning and the bread." He nods and goes inside. I like Peeta he's a good guy but I really despise him for the sake of Katniss. I know it's not fair on his part that he's in love with her but I really wish he wasn't so I wouldn't have to owe him for everything he has done for her, myself and our families.

I meet Katniss at Greasy Sae's place. Greasy Sae is a woman in the Hob that's known for her soups. She'd put anything and everything in to soups but the funny thing is they don't taste half bad and their cheap. Katniss sees me and flags me to come over.

When I get there she asks, "You done trading or need more time?"

I shake my head today's a day I don't really like to trade on not just because of the reaping but also because of the peacekeepers.

Katniss and I say bye to everyone and they wish us luck for today, then we leave to go visit the Mayor.  
We use the back door, and I knock on it as Katniss gets the strawberries ready. We only sell to the Mayor because he gives really good prices and he loves strawberries. A girl answers, I've seen her around school she's Katniss's age and I'm taking a guess that she is the Mayor's daughter. She's wearing her reaping clothes and something in me goes off knowing that this girl in front of me only has her name in five times and has a slim chance to get picked unlike us poorer in the Seam.

I don't say anything about that but rather I say, "Pretty dress." Trying to be nice but it came out a little harsh so I know why she looks at me like I said it ironically.

She gives me a small fake smile and says, "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice don't I?"

I don't want to blow up in her face about her slim chances. As casually as I can manage I say, "You won't be going to the Capitol," I'm starting to get mad not at her but at what she has and how unfair it is. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." I can feel myself getting denser as I try to keep everything in about the reaping, the government, the Capitol, the law and about how the odds are defiantly in this girl's favour, unlike mine or Katniss'.

Before I can say anything else Katniss steps in. "That's not her fault, Gale" She says to me looking me dead in the eyes with her striking grey eyes, knowing that I will listen.

I turn. "No it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." I say. They keep talking but I don't pay attention to them instead I think about how the laws for the Hunger Games are so unfair for the poorer people. In the reaping you put your name in every year and every year you add another name. So if you're starting out at the age of twelve, you have your name in once then the next year twice and so on until you are eighteen, after that you don't participate in the Hunger Games anymore. But this is where the government gets all us poorer who can't afford decent food. If you are poor and don't have a lot you can sign up for tesserae, which adds your name in more times in exchange for a year's supply of grain and oil, but only for one person. Therefore if you want a tessera for each of your family members you must add your name in for as many people in your family and another one in because you have to. When I was twelve, like I told the girl, my name was in six times, once because I had to and five for my mother, sister, two brothers and myself for tesserae.

It's unfair and everyone knows it even this girl standing in front of me knows it, but what does anyone do about it, nothing. They never do anything. We already have so much to worry about with food shortage we don't need another headache on the whole family.

I guess we left and started walking because when I come to my sense we are standing behind my house. Katniss' is separating our share, I help her and by the end each of us have two fish, some bread each, greens, what's left of the strawberries, salt (that Katniss got), paraffin and some money each.

"See you in the square." Katniss says to me before leaving.

"Wear something pretty," I tell her.

I wave bye but she doesn't see so I walk into our little shack that we call home.


	5. Chapter 5

When I get inside, I am greeted by Rory, Vick and Posy who jump into me; I hold them in my arms. Rory is the oldest, next year he'll sign up for the reaping, then it's Vick he's turning seven in just a few days, and then it's little Posy who's now just four and never meet our father before. I go and kiss my mother who is by the sink folding and washing clothes. Posy comes next to her and helps fold and dry as she washes. Posy always helps my mother work.

"There's water waiting for you in the tub and Rory and Vick laid out your clothes for you." My mother says over her shoulder.

"Oh, is that right." I say then I turn and grab both Rory and Vick under each arm and run them into our room and through them onto their bed. They start laughing and I can't help myself but join them. "I got a surprise for both of you, close your eyes."

They both close their eyes and put out their small hands that have just been cleaned. I put two coins each for them. They open their eyes and have the biggest smile on their faces; they both look like my father and Posy is a smaller version of my mother. Both of them leap off the bed to scavenge the two small jars hidden there. Each jar has a small piece of paper on it one has Rory written on it the other Vick. Every day I give them money and they put it in their jars. They say that if they fill up jars of money we will never be poor again. My mother and I think it's a good idea to save money that we have started to save too but only a coin a day. Rory has been saving since my father died and Vick started just after that, Posy wants a jar of her own too so she can start saving just like her brothers. Once she said that to me I knew I had to get a jar for her right away.

After I finish getting ready I tell my mom I have to make one more trade and I would be back in five minutes.

"Okay but hurry we need to go in the square soon." She says to me.

I leave and head straight for the bakery. This is where I got Rory and Vick's jars when they got the idea. I knock on the door and one of the baker's son answers. I ask "Can I speak with your father and tell him it's Gale." He leaves and the baker comes to meet me in the back. "Sorry to bother you again."

"You're never a bother, Gale. You're a friend, what can I do for you?" He says.

"Can I make another trade with you, how about two coins for one small jar for Posy; she wants one just like her brothers. Do I have a deal?" I ask him.

"Sure Gale one second let me go and get one for you." He says and heads back inside. When he returns he hands me a jar the same size as Vick's and Rory's. I hand him the money but he shakes his head. "Gale you know I never charge you for the jars they are going in trash anyway. Just take it and tell your mother and siblings I say hello."

I smile. "Thanks Mr. Mellark I owe you one and I will. See you in the square." I turn and walk to my house. When I get there Posy is getting ready so I grab a piece of paper and some lead and wrote on the paper Posy. When she came out and saw it on the table she ran up and gave me and hug and kiss and couldn't stop saying thank you in her small girly voice. I smiled and handed her three coins. She runs up to the jar and puts the coins in, with the biggest smile on her face. My mother who stops cleaning was watching her and laughing.

After I help my brothers get ready and we head to the square. Posy doesn't really know what goes on at the reaping but Rory and Vick know enough. Two years ago we watched a good family friend go into the Hunger Games, he died of starvation one week into the Games. We were devastated his family didn't know what to do; they all lost their minds now we don't talk to them anymore but I still go by once or twice a week and give them some greens from our garden. Only the sister has peace of mind but she still mourns for him. He was only six-teen, Katniss' age.

I spot her with Prim signing in, I almost forgot this year is Prim's first year, I guess that's why Katniss was so dense today hunting. Prim is scared I can tell and Katniss well she is trying to keep calm for Prim's sake. I don't have time to meet her so I file into my age group, I find a good buddy that I usually eat lunch with at school, we stand there silent, again the government has everyone under their command and no one will do anything. As usual it is the same every year so I tune out and think about something, anything but the reaping. Being my last year I'm happy and I know the drill but Katniss still has two more years, Prim just started and next year Rory will participate. Now suddenly I aim my attention at Prim who looks as confused and scared than anyone, she sees me staring and I smile and mouth 'Everything is okay.' She seems to understand and looks much less confused but still scared like everyone standing in the square this very minute.

I find Katniss in the crowd and try to give her a smile but can't and it feels too forced. Then suddenly I'm thinking how she doesn't really know how I feel about her and wish I could tell her and hold her. For her to be mine.

Then Effie Trinket is crossing to the glass ball with the girl's name, I don't even have time to wish Katniss luck when she pulls out the slip and reads the name

"Primrose Everdeen."

Everything happens so fast. Katniss comes out from the crowd screaming for Prim. I have to reach for her no need to reach her, but I can't too many people. Then I hear it "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute."

My worst nightmare has become my living hell.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still trying to reach her and once I get there Prim has her arms wrapped around Katniss and she's yelling at her. That's when I remember our pack to protect our families if one of us does get picked in the reaping. So the first thing I do is lift up Prim from Katniss and then in the calmest voice I can manage, I say, "Up you go, Catnip." I turn around my head spinning and not focused, I bring Prim to their mother. She stands arms crossed, when Prim runs up to her she embraces her and I can see the tears running down her and Prim's face as they watch Katniss on stage next to Effie. I have just enough time to get back to my spot when Effie is crossing to the glass ball with the boys names inside. I think to myself maybe I can volunteer for the guy who gets picked to protect Katniss but I know she wouldn't want that plus I promised her to look after her family.

Then Effie's reading the boy's name. "Peeta Mellark."

Now I'm really losing it, I lost both of my closest friends in one day. I watch as Peeta makes his way up the stairs to Katniss and by the looks on their faces they both don't want the other up there. I turn to find the baker slouching holding Mrs. Mellark in his arms she's crying and he turns his head not wanting to watch his son getting picked for slaughter. He sees me looking at him, his eyes beat red, and it takes everything in me not to cry.

The love of my life and I'm certain the only person I can call my best friend up on a stage, about to be sent to the Capitol to face their own death. The square is empty now. I have been standing here for five minutes now. I run remembering the minute I can have with both of them before their sent off to the Hunger Games. I visit Katniss first.

I open the door and Katniss runs into my arms, finally I am holding her but for all the wrong reasons. I grab her knowing I need to get my point across. "Listen," I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you need to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

She looks at me her face horrified. "They don't always have bows, Gale."

"Then make one," I tell her knowing this could be the last conversation I ever have with her.

"Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't even know if there'll be wood," she says.

"There's almost always some wood, since that year half the tributes died of cold. There was not that much entertainment in that." I tell her trying to get through to her.

"Yes, there's usually some." She says.

"Katniss it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." I say. Suddenly I want Katniss to show the government just how much a good hunter she is, show the world we don't play by their rules.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed, they think." Katniss says to me more worry in her face. Dammit and I thought I got through to her.

"So do you, Katniss. And you've had more practice. Real practice." I try to explain. "You know how to kill."

"Not people," she tells me.

"How different can it be, really?" There's silence she's thinking it over. Then the door busts open and the peacekeepers telling me my times up. I try to ask for more time but their pulling me out of the room.

Katniss is grabbing my hand trying to hold me back and she's crying out to me, "Gale, don't let them starve!"

I tell her "I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I-" I can't finish they pulled us apart now I'm walking away from her and the door just keeps getting smaller and smaller as I go.

I meant to say 'Remember I promised an-and… I love you." But the stupid peacekeepers had to split us apart and I will never tell her that I love her and she will never know. I ask the peacekeepers where Peeta's room is and they take me to it. Outside sits the baker.

"Have you talked to him?" I ask.

"Yes, I am going to see the girl too. I have some cookies. Now if you don't mind I need to go so I can quickly get back to the shop. I'll see you around." He says eyes red as cherries and tears falling down his cheeks. Before he leaves I give him a hug and tell him, "I'm so sorry." He nods and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

The peacekeeper outside the door says I have a minute and to make it quick. When I walk in I already know he's not expecting me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he manages to say, his eyes look exactly like his father.

"Listen I know you don't want to see me right now but I have a plan for both you and Katniss to return home."

"Okay." He says wiping his eyes. "I'm listening."  
"Okay, so the first thing you'll have to do is confess your love to her. Now make sure it's good either do it in the openings, the interview or think of something. Then you have to keep that going enough so the Capitol will eat it up and they'll have to change the rules. Got it."

"Yes but do I have to fake it all, I mean you know how I feel about her." He says.

"No, don't fake it do whatever you want just let her know how much you care for her. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay," he says. Then the peacekeeper's calling me telling me my time is up. Peeta gets my attention again and he says, "Oh, and Gale… thanks."

I nod and walk out, out of the Justice Building trying to find Haymitch before he leaves.  
I find him buying liquor at the hob. We know each other quite well; I talk to him now and then when I see him at the Hob. I grab him aside knowing that's the only way to get his full attention. "Oh, Gale hey bud what's up more girl problems?" He says laughing.

"Haymitch this is important, I need to tell you a plan that me and Peeta are putting together."

"Okay but make it fast I got a train to catch." He says but then I know he's fully aware because he's taken me farther away and says, "Okay boy you have a plan I'm all ears."

"So my plan is, for Peeta to confess his love for Katniss on live television."

"Oh the audience would love that, eat it up."

"That's what I'm hoping for, you good friends with the gamemaker right?"

"Yeah talked to him last year at the games why? Where are you going with this?" He says.

"My plan is to bring both Peeta and Katniss home together. And how we are going to do this is have Peeta confess his love. For the audience to love this story so much that they can't watch them die without being a couple."

"Go on." He says completely interested in what I'm saying.

"This is where you will come in. Try and convince the gamemaker to change the rules, get them together, or anything. The audience will love to see them together. Tell him if he does this he'll make these games memorable and get great reviews. Just try everything to get them both back."

"Okay that part I can take care of." He tells me looking at his watch. "Do you think they can do this though, the girl I mean?"

This I can answer. "Peeta and Katniss are both smart they will think of something to do and you must help Katniss but don't say anything it still has to be a surprise."

"Okay thanks, Gale. I'll be sure to follow your plan, see you maybe sometime soon, and I'm so sorry for what has happen to you."

"Thanks Haymitch, now hurry you've got a train to catch." I smile which is forced and he can tell because he just leaves.

I am so tired that I just want to go home and rest and mourn for my love and friend that they can follow my plan and be safe and back home soon. But I have a few more stops to make before I can do anything.

First I find the Mayor, I tell him my whole plan to bring our friends home because the Mayor is close to both Katniss and Peeta alike. He agrees to help and goes to call Haymitch about the whole situation. I leave, by the look on all peacekeepers faces they know I'm out of my element. I walk the strip back to Katniss' house, tears running down my face, I wipe them quickly before anyone can see. But no one is out this late especially with what day it was. I miss her already even if we didn't talk we were company around the District. When I walk up to the little house curtains drawn I can't help myself and I drop to my knees I need a moment for myself I turn my head and let the tears fall. Next thing I know someone is helping me up and bringing me inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I wipe my face Prim is standing in front of me with a napkin, her eyes redder than even the Baker's. Mrs. Everdeen is in the kitchen cooking a fish and some greens I walk over and hug her knowing this is what she needs. She holds me and cries, Prim is hugging us too trying to breath between sobs then I join in and we all stand in the little kitchen and mourn our lost today.  
It seems like forever till we break apart, I think we're all dried up of tears. Mrs. Everdeen goes back to cooking wiping her face with an old rag around her apron. Prim leaves and when she comes back hands me a little roll of goat cheese. I shake my head I can't take this from her especially now when Katniss is not around to help feed both mouths.

"Gale, please take it, I want you too. For Katniss," She says eyes tearing up. "And stay for dinner we made to much this morning." This gets her she bawls again. I grab her and hold her like Katniss did when she was scared. She holds out the cheese again, I take it in addition I give her two coins. She nods and takes the money.

"I'll stay but not long I need to get home to Rory, Vick and Posy." I tell her. She escapes my embrace and sets the table.

"Gale, can you take these to your mother," She holds out Prim's reaping outfit. "Tell her I'm sorry but I just can't wash them."

"Of course it won't be a problem I'll come back tomorrow and drop them off with some game when I go hunting."

"Thanks, Gale." I nod but this is only part why I came here. I tell Prim to go pick some vegetables and gather some goat milk to turn the some cheese so I can sell both vegetable and cheese for them, so they can get the necessaries they need. Katniss does this twice a week so they never run out of money, but the real reason I am making Prim go do this is so I can talk to Mrs. Everdeen without her.

She turns to me knowing that this is why I came and sent Prim off. She knows me just as well as Katniss does.

I tell her my whole plan and include that Peeta, Haymitch and the Mayor are involved.  
"I think you should let the baker know, it is his son." She says wiping her face again.

"Okay I'll be sure to tell him before I go hunting." I say already knowing I'm going there to talk to him anyway, I'll just mention it to him so he knows.

"Gale, you don't have to hunt tomorrow, I know well enough that you can use a day off and both mine and your family is okay for one day." She says holding my shoulder. Katniss never lets her mother love her like this and she never sees it, she still sees that her mother abandoned Prim and her when their father died. But over the years she has gotten better Katniss just chooses not to her let her do anything for her.

"I have to," I explain to her. "I need some time to think and be alone." She understands.

Prim comes back inside, her eyes red again. I turn my head. That's when the television goes on it showing the reapings all across Panem. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen start tiring up so I cover the projector with a cloth and mute the volume.

After wiping their eyes they set up dinner. We eat but I don't eat a lot knowing my mother is probably waiting for. "I better get going they're going to start worrying soon." I rise and they walk me to the door. I hug them both one last time. "I'll be back tomorrow with the clothing and some game."

Prim turns to me. "I want to help. Now that Katniss is not here I want to help in the woods and with the trades. And I have no school tomorrow." She says her voice sincere as if no is not an answer.

"I will teach you the basics if your mother allows you," Prim turns to her mother, Mrs. Everdeen nods. "Okay wake up early I'll come here around sunrise to pick you up and wear something you can move and hunt with."

"Okay," she says.

I turn and leave with the clothes in one hand and the cheese in the other. I need to get home and away from everything.

When I get back my mother is folding clothes, and Rory is helping her. Vick is washing the dishes and I'm guessing Posy is sleeping in her bed. But when I walk into my room Posy is sitting on the bed holding her jar. When she sees me, she runs up and hugs me. "Where is Katniss going?" she asks me with her huge grey eyes.

"She is going to the Capitol, Posy." I say holding in my tears, no more crying, not for tonight anyway.

"When is she coming back?" She asks me.

"I don't know," I said. "Why don't you go to bed and tomorrow we can do something." She smiles, hugs me and runs into the kitchen to say goodnight to my mother and brothers. I get changed and meet them in the kitchen, my mom is putting Posy to bed and Vick and Rory are watching the reruns of the reapings. I sit at the table with them and watch knowing that the people picked might kill Katniss or Peeta, and in a few weeks all of them will be dead. I watch them closely, from District One the volunteers look pretty tough but I think Katniss could take them easily. District Two is different both tributes look lethal, mean and uncontrollable. Many people I just ride off but District Eleven has a large buff boy tribute picked and a twelve year old girl who is very small. Then it's District Twelve, first I see Prim being picked and Katniss yelling and screaming for her, at that moment she volunteers and I come out to take Prim. It feels like a lifetime ago we were just in the woods hunting and in the Hob trading together. Peeta is picked from the reaping ball and they stand there until the screen turns black with only the words 'Your Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games Tributes!' Then the screen is dark and Rory shuts off the television. My mother comes out from the room and says goodnight to Rory and Vick, she comes over to me hugs me and nods her head. I don't understand what she means but I fake that I do and nod back.

After she goes to bed Rory turns to me. "I want to learn how to hunt and you can't tell anyone that I do." He says sounding exactly like Prim.

"I don't know Rory; I am going to teach Prim tomorrow." I tell him, I wouldn't mind having him there and it's good for him since I won't be able to hunt as much next year I could bring him.

"Can I come?" He asks. I nod knowing that ever since I started hunting he has wanted to come.

"Can I come, too?" Vick asks. I don't know what to say so I nod too. Better sooner than later, my father always said.

"Okay boys let's to go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow plus I want to be home in time to watch the opening ceremonies in the square." I say. They both walk into our room and lay on the bed but to my surprise Vick moves over and asks me to come lay with them. I lie in between them and hold both just as I did when they were younger after our father passed away.


End file.
